Warmness on the soul
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Ela sempre aqueceu minha alma e trouxe luz a minha vida, entretanto eu nunca me achei merecedor do amor que ela nutria por mim, só que eu era egoista demais para abir mão desse amor. Presente de niver para a Isá. Omedetou tanjobi amor *o* Sasuke POV


**Disclaimer:** Naruto ainda não me pertence, tenho que esperar a mega-sena acumular de novo e ter a esperança de ganhar pra comprar os direitos autorais.

**Dedicatória:** Em primeiro lugar, a minha segunda marida (sim, eu tenho duas u.u) Isa, que faz aniversário hoje. Omedetou tanjobi amor *-* Espero que goste do seu sincero presente.

Em segundo lugar, o meu único, grande e eterno amor, Jean, que me apresentou essa banda que eu estou gostando pacas. A música é a mesma que da nome a fic, do Avenged Sevefold.

Em terceiro, a banda também não me pertencer u.u

Quarto, espero que tu pare de reclamar do meu gosto musica u.u (para o Leo).

_oOoOoOoOoO_

**Sasuke POV**

Eu olhava para minha antiga vila. O vazio existencial parecia se tornar maior à medida que eu avaliava o estrago que eu mesmo havia feito. Eu nunca foi homem de meias atitudes. Sempre foi tudo ou nada. Acontece que eu sempre levei esse lema por toda a vida. Tudo que Itachi queria era que eu voltasse para Konoho como herói.

E eu novamente escolhi o caminho da vingança, por mais que todos me aconselhassem o contrário. Eu simplesmente não consegui perdoar. A vingança está no meu sangue, sempre esteve. É uma cadeia de ódio que nunca vai se acabar, não agora que eu destruí Konoha. Tenho certeza que todos vão querer se vingar de mim, e eu não vou deixá-los me atingir.

**Your hazel green tint eyes watching every move I make**

[Seus olhos de tom verde avelã observando todo movimento que faço]

**And that feeling of doubt, it's erased**

[E aquele sentimento de dúvida, está apagado]

Começou mais cedo do que eu previra. Um poderoso chakra se aproximava. Eu achei que era Naruto, entretanto estava pequeno demais para ser meu amigo dobe. Tinha a sensação que conhecia aquele chakra de algum lugar. Era praticamente impossível ser uma mera coincidência.

Meu subconsciente estava certo. Não era coincidência. Era a mais bela flor de Konoha, aquele que outrora preencheu minha existência vazia, aquela que eu abandonei num banco frio numa noite mais gélida ainda... Aquela irritante que antigamente fazia meu coração bater mais forte.

Sakura havia crescido, muito mais do que eu imaginava que isso seria possível. Seu frágil corpo havia modificado, ainda mais do que estava no esconderijo daquela cobra. Havia muito mais curvas do que eu me lembrava.

- Sasuke...

Nossos olhares se encontraram. Era uma imensidão de sentimentos em ambos os olhares. Afinal parecia que ela sabia o que se passava comigo. Seu olhar continha uma ponta de ódio, misturado com ternura, compaixão, amor, pena, decepção... Eu não imaginava que um simples olhar pudesse conter tantos sentimentos ao mesmo tempo.

Só depois que parei de observar aquelas piscinas esverdeadas foi que notei a falta daquele sufixo carinhoso junto ao meu nome.

Assim olhando para minha rosada eu finalmente entendi. Eu jamais teria paz de espírito longe dela. Toda a minha angustia e escuridão sempre desapareceram quando eu olhava para ela. Eu nunca entendi, agora sim. Sakura me entendi e me preenchia como ninguém. Pena que eu nunca dei valor a esse sentimento.

**You're the one, and in you I confide**

[Você é única, e em você eu confio]

- Por quê? Só me responda isso.

O que eu iria dizer? Definitivamente eu não estava a fim de ouvir outro sermão, ainda mais vindo dela. Não estava, melhor dizendo, eu não queria que ela me jogasse na cara que de nada valeu a pena me vingar.

Entretanto, eu devia lhe dar alguma satisfação. Por mais que eu nunca quisesse, eu sempre acabava contando tudo a ela, querendo ou não. Essa garota era a única que conseguia me decifrar por inteira, sempre conseguiu. E eu tinha noção que não seria diferente dessa vez. E além de todos esses motivos, ainda tinha o maior de todos. Eu confiava naquela irritante.

Eu nunca soube o motivo, só sabia que eu realmente confiava nela, só nela. Desde que eu tinha doze anos ela sempre foi a única que eu me abri. Nunca soube porque eu só confiei nela. O Taka me ajudou muito mais que ela e mesmo assim eu nunca consegui confiar neles.

**And we have gone throu****gh good and bad times**

[E nós passamos por bons e maus momentos.]

**But your unconditional love was always on my mind**

[Mas seu amor incondicional esteve sempre em minha mente]

- Responda! – bradou ela irritada.

Eu percebi o chakra se acumular rapidamente em sua mão. Isso não era nada bom. Eu não gostei nem um pouco da expressão feroz em seu rosto. Parecia não combinar com ela.

- Sakura...

Eu percebi ela estremecer depois que disso seu nome. Eu não soube dizer se isso era um bom sinal. O fato era que eu ainda mexia com ela. Talvez essa fosse a minha chance. Eu precisava da confiança dela, somente da dela. E eu não estava apaixonado.

- E todos os nossos momentos juntos? Você se esqueceu?

- Não – eu não sabia por que, entretanto eu já estava me abrindo para ela – Eu me lembro de todos os nossos momentos juntos, seja eles bons ou maus.

Ela ficou assustada ao notar o que eu falei. Realmente não era pra eu te dito aquilo. Saiu sem que eu sequer pensasse. De algum modo eu saiba que poderia confiar nela. O que sempre me mantive ciente – eu quase isso – das minhas ações foi ela.

**You've been there from the start for me**

[Você esteve lá desde o começo pra mim]

**And your love's always been ****true as can be**

[E seu amor sempre foi verdadeiro como pode ser]

Sempre foi a Sakura que esteve ao meu lado, desde o começo. Eu a conheci desde garotinha. E ela sempre me ajudou da melhor forma que pode, trazendo luz a esse coração repleto de trevas. Até mesmo quando eu não queria, ela estava lá, dando seu melhor sorriso e me ajudando, até quando eu não queria ajudar, só a simples presença dela era o suficiente para acalentar meu coração.

Eu nunca duvidei do amor dela. Era como se eu a conhecesse sempre. Como se as palavras dela estivesse na minha mente, mantendo sã. O que era inteiramente verdade, ao menos nos tempos que eu passei ao lado de Orochimaru.

Depois que ela se declarou para mim, assim que eu recebi a proposta do som, eu sempre pensava nela, em como tudo poderia ser diferente se eu não fosse um vingador. Era como se ela soubesse que o seu amor era a única coisa que me manteria em Konoha.

E realmente seria, se eu não tivesse a ameaça de Itachi pairando sobre a minha cabeça naquela época. Eu jamais poderia deixar alguém machucar meus novos laços. Eu não consegui proteger meus antigos. Não poderia perder aqueles novos laços que eu fiz com tanto esforço.

**I give my heart to you**

[Eu dei meu coração pra você]

**give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you**

[Eu dei meu coração, por que nada pode se comparar neste mundo com você]

- Então por quê?

Uma única vez na vida eu abandonei o meu orgulho e me permiti ser humano. Aproximei-me a passos lentos dela, talvez fosse para dá-la a chance de fugir se quisesse. Ela não o fez. Sendo assim, eu a abracei bem forte, em meus braços, aspirando seu doce perfume. Perfume este que me embriagava.

- Porque o Itachi era inocente e eu o matei.

- Como assim? – em nenhum momento ela recusou o meu toque.

- O massacre foi uma missão. Tudo para proteger Konoha e me proteger.

- Se seu irmão queria proteger Konoha por que você a destruiu?

Eu já me peguei pensando nisso. Eu só não queria que meu irmão fosse tachado de traidor e assassino. Mancharia sua memória e sua honra, honra que ele preferiu esquecer para o bem de toda a nação, de todo o mundo shinobi. Eu não sei se faria à mesma coisa no lugar dele.

- Eu não quero que ele seja conhecido como um assassino.

- Sasuke-kun – ela colocou a mão no meu rosto, fazendo um carinho. Sakura sempre me surpreendia. Quando eu esperava repreensão, ela me dava palavras de carinho – Existem outros meios de você limpar a memória do seu irmão.

- É tarde demais para mim.

- Nunca é tarde demais.

- Para mim é – eu acariciei seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos – Ninguém vai me perdoar, ninguém vai me querer ao seu lado sabendo que eu posso destruir sua vida.

- Eu quero.

Por Kami-sama, não diga isso. Eu não quero destruir a sua vida.

- Eu ainda te amo.

Foi o suficiente para que eu mandasse minha razão para o inferno e a beijasse. Por mais que eu nunca admitisse, ela era a única garota que mereceu meu coração, fui a única que eu realmente me apaixonei.

Eu jamais encontrei alguma garota que chegasse aos pés dela. Nenhuma outra fez metade do que ela fez por mim, nenhuma teve a beleza ou representou o que ela foi para mim.

**And we have gone through good and bad times**

[E nós passamos por bons e maus momentos]

**But your unconditional love was always on my mind**

[Mas seu amor incondicional esteve sempre em minha mente]

- Eu não posso, Sakura.

Tentei afastá-la, mais isso se tornou praticamente impossível. Eu não sabia que minha flor tinha ficado tão forte assim. Ela conseguiu me parar.

- Não me peça para me afastar.

- Eu sou um nukenin, um assassino, um traidor.

- Mais no fundo, ainda existe aquele Sasuke-kun que eu conheci e me apaixonei.

- Esse Sasuke morreu há muito tempo. Eu já passei por várias coisas.

- Eu também, o suficiente para saber que eu não posso viver sem você.

Por mais que eu quisesse esquecer eu nunca consegui. O amor dela sempre esteve presente na minha mente, no meu coração, no meu corpo. Era impossível esquecer todos os momentos que eu vivi ao lado dela.

**You've been there from the start for me**

[Você esteve lá desde o começo pra mim]

**And your love's always been true as can be**

[E seu amor sempre foi verdadeiro como pode ser]

- Não diga isso.

- A vida é minha. Quem manda nela sou eu.

- Eu não vou deixar você estragar sua vida por minha causa.

- Eu não sou mais aquela garotinha irritante que você conheceu.

- Não se trata disso.

- Quem sempre esteve ao seu lado fui eu. Quem sempre te ajudou, te compreendeu, quem sempre perdoou seus erros fui eu.

- Você não entende. Eu me importo com você e sei o quanto você me ama.

- O amor verdadeiro dura para sempre e assim é o meu amor por você.

**I give my heart to you**

[Eu dei meu coração pra você]

**give my heart, cause nothing can ****compare in this world to you**

[Eu dei meu coração, por que nada pode se comparar neste mundo com você]

- Eu te dei o meu coração, meus sonhos, minhas lembranças, minha alma... Enfim, eu te dei tudo – ela jogava essas verdades na minha cara.

Quanto mais eu queria que ela se afastasse de mim, mais perto ela ficava. Eu juro que sempre tentei afastá-la, entretanto sempre estava ao meu lado. Inconscientemente, eu a amei e só agora pude perceber isso.

Contudo eu não merecia essa felicidade toda. Eu não merecia o amor da Sakura, nunca mereci. Como posso olhar para ela sabendo que eu fui o causador de sua infelicidade, tanto no passado como no presente.

- Meu lugar é onde você estiver – ela me sorriu docemente.

Nessa hora eu mandei minha razão as favas. Eu a amava demais para abandoná-la.


End file.
